Sokka and The Giant Mushroom
by the.shadow.of.smoke
Summary: "It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!"  What can I say? Sokka loves that giant mushroom. Oneshot.


**I should be working on my other fanfics... but this idea came to me, and I just had to do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar! Just Yvonne.**

Sokka and The Giant Mushroom

A love story

Sokka looked into the distance. "It's a giant mushroom!" he proclaimed. "Maybe it's friendly!"

Sokka rushed at the giant mushroom, his arms flung wide and mouth open in a smile. "Giant mushroom!" he screamed, leaping forward and hugging it.

"Who are you?" the giant mushroom accused Sokka, moving away from his embrace.

"You don't… you don't remember me?" Sokka whispered, his euphoria vanishing quickly.

"No," it replied haughtily. "Let go of me."

Tears were filling Sokka's blue eyes. "I've spent night after night searching for you after you left me. I spent nights alone in the wilderness. I was nearly eaten by a frogster, and some sparrow-newts were looking at me meanly. I've braved death, all to find you so that we can be together once more, and this is the thanks I get?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," the giant mushroom declared, turning its back on Sokka.

Sokka fell to his knees. "But you're the love of my life!"

"I don't know you," it iterated.

"Do you remember the night we met?" Sokka murmured quietly.

The giant mushroom didn't respond, and Sokka took it as in invitation to continue his story.

* * *

_There are three sleeping bags on the ground. A bald, blue-striped head peeks out of one, and to the right of him, a girl sleeps peacefully. The third, a brown-haired boy, stirs restlessly._

_Frustrated, he finally gets up. His two companions don't wake up at his movement, so he grabs his boomerang, and walks past the large white sky bison, also sleeping. He continues walking, and reaches the top of a hill. He looks out from over it. There is something in the distance… If he wasn't mistaken, it was a… no, it couldn't be… it was a giant mushroom?_

_He hurries to it, curiosity overwhelming him._

_It is indeed a giant mushroom, crying quietly._

_The teenager stares at it, gap-mouthed. "Wha…?"_

_The giant mushroom turns. "Oh, I guess you're here to mock me, aren't you?" It breaks out in fresh tears._

"_N- n- what-" For the second time in his life, the teenager is speechless._

"_Then why are you here?" the giant mushroom asks sadly._

"_I…" He falters, then changes tactics and continues with bravado. "I could never let a fine young maiden cry!"_

_The giant mushroom smiled. "Are you a knight?"_

_He pauses for barely second before continuing. "Yes, I am! The bravest in all the land." He kneels before the mushroom, offering a hand._

_The giant mushroom takes the hand. "What is your name, brave knight?"_

"_Sokka!" he declares. "And you, fair lady?"_

"_Yvonne," it says._

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful giant mushroom," Sokka decides, and the mushroom giggles, but sobers quickly._

"_I have a quest for you, Knight Sokka," Yvonne says quietly. _

"_What is this quest?" Sokka's eyes light up with excitement. _

"_My family was killed by a terrible tree, it took over all of our space to grow." The giant mushroom looks as though it is about to cry again._

"_No," Sokka gasped._

"_Yes," The giant mushroom looked down._

"_I will slay this horrendous beast for you!" Sokka asserted, leaping to his feet and running to the nearest tree, which was at least twelve feet high._

"_No… not that one…" Yvonne says._

"_Then where?" Sokka looks genuinely confused._

_Yvonne points to a small sapling, barely three feet, and as thin as a candy cane._

_Mmm… candy cane… Sokka is momentarily distracted as he thinks of them._

"_Sokka? Brave knight?" The giant mushroom persists._

"_Right," Sokka snaps back to reality. "I will slay it for you!"_

"_Wait-" Yvonne cuts in. "There is a dragon protecting the tree. Be warned: it is fierce and deadly."_

"_Never fear, fair lady!" Sokka brushes aside the advice and advances on the tree. _

_Suddenly, a blur explodes from the tree. It is a sparrow-newt, slowly moving through the air, four legs dangling from the wings._

"_No!" Sokka gasps, and flings up his boomerang to protect his face. The sparrow-newt pecks and claws at his boomerang. It connects with Sokka's neck, breaking the skin with its small nip._

_Sokka cried out in pain, recoiling. But then he remembered why he was here. Yvonne._

_He rushed back into combat with a wild battle cry, hacking and slicing and screaming as blood trickled from his devastating wound._

_After moments of battle, the sparrow-newt lies on the ground, obviously dead. "I have slain the dragon!" Sokka screams in triumph, Yvonne cheering. _

"_Now for the final battle," Sokka mutters, advancing on the tree. He swung at the tree mightily, once, twice, three times before the tree had finally fallen._

_The giant mushroom cheers loudly. Sokka sweeps into a bow. "Thank you, my dear lady."_

* * *

Sokka stared at the giant mushroom plaintively. "What happened?"

Yvonne spoke after a long pause. "You forgot the last bit."

* * *

"_Thank you, Sir Knight," The giant mushroom corrects, moving closer to Sokka._

_Sokka shrugs self-consciously. "It was my job."_

_Yvonne moves closer. "You're hurt."_

_Sokka touches his neck and gasped, looking at his finger. "I'm dying! Oh, I'm going to die!" He turns. "I need to see Katara."_

* * *

"So? She's a healer," Sokka said, not grasping the idea of jealousy.

"So?" Yvonne shrieked. "Right after being with me, you go off with _her_?"

Finally, Sokka got it. "No! It wasn't like that!"

* * *

_Sokka runs back to Katara, keeping his finger on his gushing wound. "Katara, Katara, Katara," he says urgently when he gets back to the campsite. "I'm bleeding! I'm dying! My life's essence is leaving me!"_

_Katara rubs her eyes blearily. "Sokka? What're you talking about?"_

"_I'm mortally wounded! I'm dying!" Sokka falls to the ground._

_By now Aang is awake as well. _

_Katara peers at his neck. "It's just a scratch, Sokka. And what are you doing up?"_

"_The most amazing thing happened…" Sokka trailed off, recalling the event, before remembering he had left the giant mushroom all alone. "Yvonne!" he gasped, before running back to her._

* * *

"But you weren't there…" Sokka murmured sadly.

The giant mushroom started shaking.

"Wha-?" Sokka yelped, alarmed.

"I'm sorry!" Yvonne blubbered.

"I'm sorry too!" Sokka bawled, and they fell into each other's arms.

"It's been too long," the giant mushroom sobbed.

"It's okay," Sokka said bravely. "We're together now."

* * *

Katara and Aang stared at Sokka.

"That's going to hurt," Aang observed.

"Why?" Toph demanded. "What's happening? I can't see anything."

It was Katara who answered first. "Well… he seems to think this 'Yvonne' is a cactus."

Toph snorted.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please reveiw, it makes my day!**


End file.
